


Sleepovers at Thornhill

by Cherry_Bombshell (SixofCrowsBabies), SixofCrowsBabies



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Sleepovers, based on my group chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/Cherry_Bombshell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: Based on chapter 13 of my group chat fic, Cheryl invites the gang over for a sleepover at her house while her parents are away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys like this, please comment thoughts and opinions, and enjoy!

At exactly seven o’clock, the gate alarm sounded.

“Right on time,” Cheryl thought. She pressed the button to allow the gate to open and sat back in the chair. She guessed that it was Betty.

The doorbell rang. Cheryl got up, checked her reflection to make sure she was still living perfection, then opened the door.

Sure enough, it was Betty and Veronica. Betty wore a pink tank top and pink and green striped pajama pants. Her hair was in that same ponytail she always had. Veronica wore a t shirt and silver shorts. They both held pillows and backpacks.

Betty was shocked at what Cheryl wore. The redhead was wearing a red bra, red underwear that barely covered enough, and even had the red stockings and garters. She literally wore expensive lingerie to a sleepover. Well, she wasn’t that surprised.

“This will be fun,” she told herself as she dropped her pillow and backpack on one of the couches in the entry room. Veronica seemed very unhappy, although she seemed like that most of the time, so it was hard to tell when she really was.

A few minutes later, Archie rang the bell. Cheryl answered.

The first thing he thought was, “Wow.” She wore red lingerie and a face full of makeup.

She looked hot. Like, really hot, and Archie suddenly wished that it was just him and her alone in her house...

He nodded at her and went inside. Betty and Veronica were already there, wearing their very normal pajamas. He wore an old shirt and sweatpants, not his underwear, as Cheryl probably intended.

Kevin showed up next, then Jughead some time after.

“Sorry I’m late,” Jug said. “There was a crazy long line at the store.”

“Why’d you go to the store,” asked Betty. “I don’t think we need anything.”

“Well,” Jughead replied. “I was going to do this later, but since you’re twisting my arm so much, I guess I’ll do it now.”

He set down his backpack and opened it up.

“Early Christmas presents,” he announced.

He passed things of varying sizes wrapped in brown tissue paper to everyone. They all sat in a circle on the rug and began opening them.

“Movie tickets,” Kevin exclaimed. “I needed these!”

“The newest edition of Penthouse magazine,” Veronica said. “Thanks, Jughead.”

“Yeah, thanks Jug,” said Kevin.

”Guitar picks,” Archie exclaimed. “I needed these! Thanks, man.”

Cheryl opened hers next. It was a small box of chocolates, fancy wrapping and all. She smiled.

Betty started to open hers, then stopped. She saw a little bit of what it was and gasped.

It was a picture of a puppy with TBC written in the corner. She set it down and threw her arms around Jughead, hugging him so tightly her arms hurt a little. Everyone looked at the picture and either gasped or smiled.

After that, they brought out the board games and started playing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need ideas for the group chat! Please help!

“Sorry,” Cheryl said as she moved the last red piece to home. Her and Kevin high fived. 

Archie and Veronica weren’t too upset about it, as they still had two pieces out of the safety zone. Jughead and Betty, though, were just two spaces away from getting their last piece in. 

They were playing Sorry, and since there weren’t enough spots for everyone to go solo, they had teamed up. As the only two people who weren’t paired up romantically, Cheryl and Kevin were basically forced to team up. Neither of them minded, though. 

“Blue is always cursed,” Jughead muttered. Betty smiled and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Well, green seems to be a loser color naturally,” Veronica said. “We should have chosen yellow.” 

“Well, that’s enough board games for tonight,” Cheryl declared. She watched as the others cleaned the game up, then she grabbed it and took it back to the closet. 

When she got back, Kevin yelled, “Junk food!” Jughead seemed very supportive of that idea. Cheryl walked to the doorway and motioned for the others to follow. 

The kitchen was down the hall, and it was one of the largest kitchens Betty had ever been in. It fit perfectly with the rest of the house. 

Cheryl led them past all of the pantries and cabinets and went to a small cabinet that was camouflaged with the wall. She opened it up to one of the most beautiful sights Jughead had ever seen;an enormous supply of candy, chips, and sodas. 

Most of the next hour or so was them eating and drinking, barely talking. They were in Cheryl’s room. She was on her bed, Betty and Jughead were sitting against the wall, Veronica sat on a chair, Archie was on the rug, and Kevin was sprawled out on the couch. After the main period of eating was over and the stomachaches began, they all started confessing weird secrets. 

“Sometimes I go to the police station and make weird faces in the double mirrored glass,” Kevin groaned. 

“I actually hate the beach and hate spicy food, what kind of Hispanic am I,” Veronica drawled. 

“I’m only allowed to marry a redhead because my children have to have red hair,” moaned Cheryl.

Everyone looked straight at Archie, but he was practically falling asleep already and didn’t seem to hear or process Cheryl’s confession.

”What time is it,” Kevin groaned. 

“Two-thirty,” Betty replied. Her voice sounded so strained because of the stomachaches and tiredness. 

They unanimously decided that it was time for bed, so they all hobbled to the bathroom, got ready for bed, then practically crawled back to her bedroom. They didn’t even want to figure out sleeping arrangements, so Betty and Jughead slept on the couch together in her sleeping bag, Veronica slept in her sleeping bag on the ground, and Archie, Kevin, and Cheryl slept in her bed. 

“Goodnight,” Betty said groggily. 

The others groaned in response, and everyone was asleep within minutes. 


End file.
